Super Smash Bros. 4 (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Cast *Mario - Boog (Open Season) *Luigi - Elliot (Open Season) *Peach - Giselle (Open Season) *Bowser - Shaw (Open Season) *Yoshi - Mr. Weenie (Open Season) *Rosalina - Gloria (Madagascar) *Luma - Scrat (Ice Age) *Bowser Jr. - Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) *Larry Koopa - Bill *Roy Koopa - Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Wendy O. Koopa - Gaz (Invader Zim) *Iggy Koopa - Zeke (Ice Age) *Morton Koopa Jr. - Dobson (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Lemmy Koopa - Evil Scrat *Ludwig von Koopa - Captain Smek (Home) *Donkey Kong - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Diddy Kong - Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Little Mac - Grayson (The Nut Job) *Link - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Zelda - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Sheik - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Ganondorf - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Toon Link - Tiago (Rio 2) *Samus - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Zero Suit Samus - Vanessa (Bee Movie) *Pit - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Palutena - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Marth - Artie (Shrek the Third) *Ike - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Robin (Male) - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Robin (Female) - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Kirby - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *King Dedede - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Meta Knight - Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) *Fox - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Pikachu - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Charizard - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Lucario - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Jigglypuff - Patsy (Camp Lazlo) *Greninja - Waffle (Catscratch) *Ness - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Captain Falcon - Manny (Ice Age) *Villager (Male) - Branch (Trolls) *Villager (Female) - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Olimar - Sid (Ice Age) *Alph - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) - Angie (Shark Tale) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Shulk - Marty (Madagascar) *Pac-Man - Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Mega Man - Skipper (Madagascar) *Sonic - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Falco - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Wario - Creek (Trolls) *Lucina - Dr. Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dark Pit - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Dr. Mario - Alex (Madagascar) *R.O.B. - Gir (Invader Zim) *Mr. Game & Watch - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Duck Hunt (Dog) - Luiz (Rio) *Duck Hunt (Duck) - Pedro (Rio) *Mewtwo - Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Lucas - Clyde (The Loud House) *Roy - Shrek *Ryu - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Cloud - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Corrin (Male) - Surly (The Nut Job) *Corrin (Female) - Andie (The Nut Job) *Bayonetta - Rita Loud (The Loud House) Gallery Boog in Open Season 2.jpg|Boog as Mario Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Luigi Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Peach Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Bowser Mr Weenie (Sony).png|Mr. Weenie as Yoshi Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Rosalina Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Luma Dib from Invader Zim.PNG|Dib Membrane as Bowser Jr. Bill.png|Bill as Larry Koopa Gupta.jpg|Gupta as Roy Koopa Gaz-invader-zim-49.6.jpg|Gaz as Wendy O. Koopa Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Iggy Koopa Dobson.jpg|Dobson as Morton Koopa Jr. Evil Scrat ICE AGE.png|Evil Scrat as Lemmy Koopa Smek home.jpg|Captain Smek as Ludwig von Koopa Horton.jpg|Horton as Donkey Kong Morton.jpg|Morton as Diddy Kong Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson as Little Mac RJ.jpg|RJ as Link Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Zelda Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Sheik Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Ganondorf Tiago.png|Tiago as Toon Link Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png|Jenny Wakeman as Samus Vanessa Bloome.jpg|Vanessa as Zero Suit Samus Buck.png|Buck as Pit Brooke (Fox).png|Brooke as Palutena 20100604173149artie-1- 498.jpg|Artie as Marth Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Hiccup as Ike Puss in Boots in Shrek 2.jpg|Puss in Boots as Robin (Male) Kitty Softpaws.png|Kitty Softpaws as Robin (Female) Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko as Kirby Ed Bighead.jpg|Ed Bighead as King Dedede Filburt.jpg|Filburt Turtle as Meta Knight Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Fox Lazlo.png|Lazlo as Pikachu Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Charizard Vitaly-0.jpg|Vitaly as Lucario Patsy.jpg|Patsy as Jigglypuff Waffle by nuriko121-d3ju3jb.jpg|Waffle as Greninja Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Ness 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Captain Falcon Branch.jpg|Branch as Villager (Male) Princess Poppy.jpg|Princess Poppy as Villager (Female) Sid ice age 4.png|Sid as Olimar Hammy in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Hammy as Alph Angie in Shark Tale.jpg|Angie as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Oscar in Shark Tale.jpg|Oscar as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Shulk Rennic.png|Ren Höek as Pac-Man Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Mega Man CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick as Sonic Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Falco Creek-0.jpg|Creek as Wario Dr. Hutchinson.jpg|Dr. Paula Hutchison as Lucina Gavin.png|Gavin as Dark Pit Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Dr. Mario GIR from Invader Zim.PNG|Gir as R.O.B. Mrblik.jpg|Mr. Blik as Mr. Game & Watch Luiz.jpg|Luiz as Duck Hunt (Dog) Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Duck Hunt (Duck) Scoutmasterlumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus as Mewtwo The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde as Lucas Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Roy Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Ryu Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B. Benson as Cloud Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as Corrin (Male) Andie nut job 2.png|Andie as Corrin (Female) Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Bayonetta